


Plummeting

by Silver Blues (Andreinightleaf)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Setting, Deep bonds, More like graphic blood than violence, Other, Short, Stands alone for now but will continue, no violence actually happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Silver%20Blues
Summary: (After Joker tries to force Acid to "Finalize" for the first time.)





	Plummeting

   “Acid!! Eos!!”

   The yell, powerful, suffocated in emotion, nonetheless was unable to be perceived by their currently torn psychic. Orbs of light and darkness, ravaged by lightning streaks of blood red, exploding in petals of golden sunset and amethyst midnight. A connection ripped and shredded, but not lost. Their souls were two yet also one, melded, merged, and the pain had burned through both, overtaking their being. Acid’s pain, Acid’s agony, was Eos’ own, quaking through their bonded minds, their joined bodies. There was nothing but torture when the sky turned crimson, their vision lost, themselves lost. It was too much, in a way they could not feel the other, or rather, not feel that there was anything but the other. They were one, yet plummeting, rising so violently into the reaches of sensations that the entire universe turned upside down as they fell beyond.

   And this time, it was not a plunge derived from ecstatic sensations.

   Subaru had immediately scrambled to both, not even knowing which to touch first, the two having collapsed in sync after the strange transformation had worn off. Kobicha eyes were wide, in pain of their own; Warrock realized the circumstances immediately, and cancelled the Denpa-Henkan to contact WAZA himself, all while grumbling and cursing that _this was bad_. They could be _dead_ , right in front of them. The brunet was in no condition to tune into the world around him, besides his fallen comrades, so the AMian had to go for the emergency call instead.

   He—he’d never seen Acid collapsed before. The Wizard who had fought by his side when Luna was gone, when searching for her data. They’d only found the data in time thanks to him. He was so strong—and so was Eos, and his heart crumbled at the sight, of him, of them both. It wasn’t like being mauled physically… it… it was, it was—

   For one, Subaru desired to take his elder’s head and place it on his lap, caress the slick night hair, but he was also terrified that even touching him could hurt him more, make things worse. His limbs appeared even weaker, with blood sliding down his nostrils, his ears—the young warrior had never been so thoroughly horrified. At least, hearing about his father, and with Luna—he’d seen nothing on the first, and his friend had disappeared in light. There was blood quickly pooling underneath the dark strands he’d stroked, the (previously) white vest he’d always found so cool, the too-thin form he’d sat and fought beside. And he’d thought, he’d wanted to believe, that death could never take someone so strong, so beautiful—

   “Please.” He found himself choking out, weak, high-pitched, pleading. The tears cascading down his cheeks were barely noticeable, with his fingerless-gloved hands already on the warm liquid of life, and he equally shifted his gaze to Acid, too; immobile, not a perceptible whir of consciousness. The two were so close they shared, bathed in the same elixir. His form, arms quaked, wishing to embrace them, yet not hurt them, and it felt like too long, much too long, when aid came to pick them up. Eos’ eyelids did not even stir once, the nocturnal forest of eyelashes seeming to only have hidden a faint fog of crimson once—and even then Subaru was not sure if it’d been his hysteric mind playing tricks on him.

   Warrock had had to carry him back, as well, because he was too frozen, weak, perturbed to move. It took Dr. Goodall mentioning to him that both were still alive for him to even start searching for bearings, much less possessing any. The image of a listless Acid, and Eos collapsed on his own blood, would be forever imprinted into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone repeatedly abusive sent me into a depression bout, and I was just at this time of rewatching Star Force 3 to get anniversary video clips, in this scene (which I had kind of forgotten). Thus, my sorrow melded into their (Acid's, Eos', Subaru's) sorrow, and I wrote all of this while the heaviness in my soul went on. Bearing some of their pain to forget mine is one of the best things I can do, for both me and them.
> 
> I'll write more stuff surrounding this scenario, such as after both wake up, but for now, it's just this. I'm still heavy. So, yet another flashfic of sorts.


End file.
